What Could Have Happened Poster Boy
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: I'm warning you now, this is pure lemon. Accompanying lemon fic to Poster Boy. NaruGaa.


**I am sitting here in my living room, **_**whining**_** because Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami asked me to do a lemon for this story and now I have to! I have done one lemon before, and it was completely hetero, so please, for the love of God bear with me! By the way, when I put Much Music on, Sexy Back was playing and I'm taking this as a sign!**

**Basically, this is what would have happened had Minato not walked in.**

**You had better fucking love me after this Natsumi XD**

_What Could Have Happened – Poster Boy_

They were hot, sweaty, and neither of them seemed to care. Their ties lay carelessly tossed to the side, shirts half open as their fingers ran over each other. Gaara let out a breathless moan as Naruto kissed and sucked on his neck. He tilted his head to the side, his jade eyes lusted over and lidded. His fingers working quickly to unbutton the rest of Naruto's shirt as Naruto's fingers worked on his. Breathless, Naruto stopped his assault on the pale neck and looked Gaara in the eyes. He smiled at the boy before swooping down to steal another kiss. Running his fingers over Naruto's back, he quickly disrobed the blond of his shirt and began to wriggle his arms free of his own. Naruto's hands came to Gaara's sides, running over the smooth, pale skin. He gave a moan as Gaara began to kiss his neck. He moved his hands to the belt loops of Gaara pants and pulled the red head further into his lap, their desire for each other evident. Gaara found himself grinding into Naruto and they both moaned.

Naruto arched his hips up as Gaara nipped at his neck, sucking and leaving marks behind. Naruto was sure he could feel Gaara smirk. Tilting his head further to the side, Naruto began to kiss and suck Gaara's neck as the red head worked on his own. He heard a breathy groan and nipped harder, almost drawing blood. Gaara's blood seemed to rush in his veins at an alarming rate; his skin burned more with every touch Naruto gave him. His hands wandered down from Naruto's chest to his belt, unbuckling it in haste.

Naruto stopped at feeling his belt being unbuckled. "Are you sure you want to do this Gaara?"

Gaara stopped and stared at him. His eyes lidded, lips bruised. He said not a word, yet answered with a smile as he unbuttoned Naruto's pants. Pulling down the zipper, he placed pale fingers on Naruto's waist, running over the line where his boxers met his skin. Giving Naruto one more lusty look, his fingers slipped.

Naruto moaned at the feel of Gaara's cool fingers running over him. He found his hands moving toward Gaara's button. A single 'pop' and they were open. Dragging the zipper down slowly, he moaned again. He ran his fingers down the red heads clothed erection slowly, enticing a moan from the boy in his lap. Catching Gaara's eyes, he drug him in for a kiss as they let their fingers explore.

Gaara was the first to break it. He pulled out of Naruto's lap and stared at him, his lips slightly parted. He tugged on Naruto's pants and pulled them off completely. Placing his hands on the waist of his own pants, he slipped them over his hips and let them drop to the floor. Pulling his legs out of them, he sat back in Naruto's lap, his hands going straight for the blond's boxers.

Naruto groaned again, his own fingers tugging at the waist of Gaara boxers. He pulled the boy from his lap and placed him on the sofa. Climbing on top of him, he kissed him. Naruto slowly kissed his way down Gaara's body. Stopping every so often to nip and suck at the pale flesh. Placing a hand on Gaara's hip, he used his other to pull the black boxers over his waist. He looked up at Gaara through his lashes before dropping his head.

Gaara's eyes rolled shut and his head fell back against the sofa cushion as he felt Naruto's tongue run over him expertly. He was breathing heavily, a light sweat making his skin glisten. He bit his lip to prevent him from crying out as Naruto gave a long, hard suck, humming as he did so. It was all beginning to become too much for him. His fingers, ensnared in golden tresses, pulled Naruto's head up to meet him. "I want you now."

Without another word, Gaara pulled two of Naruto's fingers into his mouth and began to suck them leisurely. He ran his tongue over them, delighting in the sounds coming from his blond partner. He pulled them out with a pop and looked at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto knew what Gaara wanted. He let his lips encase the red heads once more as his fingers traced a line down his body. Hesitating slightly, he sighed. "Are you sure you want to do this? I will stop if you ask."

"I'm sure Naruto." Gaara replied in a whisper. "I've never been more sure of anything else in my life."

Nodding, Naruto claimed his lips again, hoping to distract his lover of the pain that was going to come. One finger slipped into Gaara softly, yet quickly. He winced, as was expected, and wiggled his hips, indicating Naruto to continue. Naruto moved his finger slowly, almost searchingly. He heard a small contented sigh tumble from Gaara's lips and moved his finger to touch the spot again, and again. The sigh grew into a moan; Naruto inserted another finger, moving them away from each other, gaining a groan with every stroke.

Gaara's breath hitched, he loved every feeling that rushed through him. His hips bucked into Naruto's hand involuntarily. He breathed out a command to Naruto and felt the fingers being removed. He tensed up, knowing what was coming next. Naruto's smile relaxed him some.

"Just relax; I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Naruto whispered.

He nodded and urged him to continue. Gaara could feel Naruto push into him slowly; he bit his lip, wishing the pain to go away. The soft look that Naruto gave him made him feel it was worth all the pain. It was a little uncomfortable at first, but as his body became used to the intrusion, he bucked his hips again, a silent plea for Naruto to move.

Naruto moved in and out slowly, giving his lover time to adjust to the feeling. He placed his hands on either side of Gaara's head and brushed his cheek reassuringly as Gaara's hands came up to his back, clutching him. He gave a small gasp as Naruto hit something. Spreading Gaara's legs further apart, he pulled out and slammed back in, making the red head moan deeply. A devilish grin crossed his face as he did it again. Reaching down, he grasped his lover and began pumping, enjoying every moan; every sound that tumbled from his lips.

A coil began to wind itself tightly in Gaara's stomach. Everything that the blond was doing just felt so exquisite. He let out a loud moan and came with a shudder. His whole body felt as though he had been dunked into a pool of ice cold water. The tightening of Gaara around him; pulling him in deeper made Naruto moan. He gave a final thrust and bit his lip as he came inside his lover. If the content smile on Gaara's face said anything, he felt as good as Naruto did.

Pulling out slowly, Naruto leaned over Gaara on his forearms, running his fingers through soft red hair. "Was that good for you?"

Gaara nodded, wriggling a little. "It was everything I expected and more. Was it good for you?"

Naruto nodded and kissed his lips chastely. "The best. Come on, we should go and get showered."

Gaara nodded. Taking note of his surroundings, he blushed. Naruto noticed and sent him a questioning gaze. Gaara looked at him sheepishly. "We just had sex in your living room."

Naruto frowned a little before giving a small chuckle. "So we did. Well, I'll have to make sure we reach the bed before we do it next time." He got up and gathered the clothes before offering a hand to Gaara.

Accepting the offered hand, Gaara got up and followed his lover to the shower, a slight limp in his step.

XOX

**:grumbles: I feel so perverted! I can't believe I just wrote four pages of pure smut…pass me a tissue?**

**Squish x**


End file.
